The Eragon  Saiyuki story
by psychoticsimon
Summary: It all began with a message to Eragon and gets a little hectic from there, ratings may increase, not too sure yet, anyway just thought of this one so enjoy!


**Disclaimer – I do not, or ever intend to believe that these characters are mine whether they be from Eragon, Eldest or Saiyuki, basically saying not mine, theirs. Enjoy! **

It was yet another disastrous day in Alagaesia. The black clouds choked out the suns rays, the rain was thundering down and the sodden duet of Eragon and Saphira were right in the middle of the biggest storm Alagaesia had ever seen, there were hurricanes tearing up cities, lightning bolts striking everything from trees to mountains, deserts to cities and for the first time since Eragon left the burning plains, he couldn't help anyone. As Saphira swooped low over the newly renovated Teirm, Eragon sensed another huge build up of energy in the clouds, and looked to the source of the energy just as a huge, wickedly accurate lightning bolt smashed through the roof of one of the smaller buildings, torching the insides at fast as the lightning bolt that struck it. Eragon turned away and bit his lip as he had every time he had witnessed the power of the gods above.

"Saphira" Eragon shouted "I know we have to get to Ellesmera as swiftly as possible but this energy is so vast and erratic I fear we will be the next victim and destroyed as easily as that building was. I think we should land somewhere safe for now."

"I agree," Saphira said "But I don't think this storm will cease. It seems to have an aura of evil emanating from it." She paused "We shall make a brief stop in the spine for some shelter then continue on to Du Weldenvarden. Once we're that far we should be safe."

"Aye, if we can make it that far without getting fried" replied Eragon as they shot towards the mountains that stretched the whole length of Alagaesia.

To Eragon this whole ordeal about being summoned to Ellesmera from his travels was unnerving, he was contacted by queen Islanzadi herself requesting that both he and Saphira need return because of an oddity that had appeared in the centre of the Menoa tree, obviously he and Saphira took off that morning for Ellesmera but the journey had started to seem daunting when this storm seemingly appeared out of nowhere, engulfing Alagaesia in what seemed to be a normal storm until Eragon overheard a man talking about Tarnag being completely obliterated by a single bolt of lightning. As he thought back, he had tried to count how many bolts he had seen, but he had lost count due to the sheer frequency of them.

As Saphira came down to land Eragon's attention wandered to the sky as it had so many times throughout the flight, but this time his attention was brought to a small patch of light. He rubbed his eyes and checked again but this time he noticed something else, the light was shining directly into the heart of Du Weldenvarden, where the Menoa tree stands, he mentioned this to Saphira without lowering his gaze in case he failed to spot it again, but when Saphira looked she merely said "I believe the elves must be preparing spells to destroy this 'storm', now get on before I decide that carrying you might be a better option!" Eragon groaned, noticing that Saphira's mood hadn't been affected by the storm.

They had reached the crags of Tel'naeir the following day and had been allotted time before their visit to Islanzadi to recuperate after their long flight across Alagaesia and Eragon had decided to go pay Oromis and Glaedr a visit to see if they could tell him anything but had been told by Maud that they were out helping the queen with her analysis of the anomaly that had appeared.

He then returned to his tree and to his surprise, met Arya, Islanzadi, Oromis and Glaedr all waiting for him. He ran up to them and Islanzadi asked him to help her fix the problem, by now the excitement and tension were so built up that he sprinted to the Menoa tree to try and relieve it even a little but it was in vain as he was greeted by a huge silver orb hovering in front of what looked like all the elves who were chanting and joining hands as if in a circle around the giant metallic orb. Eragon was shocked by the sight and froze as Saphira and Glaedr landed down beside him, Saphira was almost as shocked as Eragon when she saw it and said with awe "Look at the size of that! it must be at least twice as tall as Glaedr." Then Oromis, Arya and Islanzadi arrived and said

"It is believed that this is the cause of all these storms and has been formed from the Menoa tree because something is happening to the earth. We do not know what is going on but we hope that you can help us solve this problem." She paused "Since you have proven your powers of magic on the battlefield more than once, we require your help to banish this monstrosity that is destroying our world."

Eragon nodded and walked towards the circle of elves, he paused before them and stretched out his hands, he felt an odd tingling sensation in his palm as he moved forward to join onto the group, he grew dizzy and began walking in odd patterns, he walked straight through the circle of elves towards the orb, Saphira tracked his movements and noticed that she tried shouting "Eragon! Don't do it!" with her mind but to no avail, so she took off after him and grabbed him in her talons just as his fingers touched the shimmering surface of the orb and pulled them both in.

**Whew making that was hard, if not in a fun way. This is my first chapter in my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad (I know I'm not the greatest writer out there, and don't worry this is just a prologue there will be Saiyuki characters in the next chapters so be patient) don't forget to review! Thanks**


End file.
